


When Winter melts into Spring

by Jupa0203



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupa0203/pseuds/Jupa0203
Summary: Fate is an unlikely word but love is a forbidden one-In the mind of model Arthur Kirkland love is a word for hormonal teenagers. In his medoldramatic world there is only black and white until a splash of color in a hockey jersey opens his eyes to a brighter newer world-Alfred F Jones has always pushed his limits. The only thing he ever really cared for was his brother and the Olympic Dream. Was he a bad person? No, not in the slightest, he was actually a giant child but when an accident occurs that leaves him in an unpredictable state he learns that he isn’t the only one pushing him to achieve his goals





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ———  
> This is character separatation, I use it quite a lot so I hope no one gets confused!

I grew up in a neighborhood outside of New York City and 491.9 miles away from a twin brother i had never known.We wouldn't meet until sophomore year of my high school hockey career. I remember it so clearly the day we met, it was during a tournament for some travel team. I got my ass handed to me by this kid who's strength betrayed the shape of his body and by the end of the third period my team had been crushed. I remember sitting my ass on the ice pouting like a piss pour sport when a boy skated up to me. He extended his arm out to me, looking up I knew it was the kid from before so I took his hand and pulled myself up." Good game kid." He said taking his helmet off to reveal golden hair, pale skin and kind violet eyes."Mathew? Mathew Williams?" I took my helmet off as this kid looked at me like an idiot. I knew mom said that he played hockey up in Toronto but I never imagined this coincidental meeting. Our features were astonishingly too similar. "Mattie!" I yelled wrapping my arms around the kid."uh- do I know you?" He stuttered out.This was the beginning of the best god damn friendship I'd ever had.

  Before every game i think back to that day, the day I met my brother for the first time. Now 3 years into my professional career I'd face him again. When we were a little younger I would convince my family to go visit him even if the drive was 7 hours. The second our car parked in that driveway I was out on the iced over pond where I knew he'd be. We practice and practice and practice together. I owe my professional career to him, well that and I'm just really good at what I do! It is our pregame ritual to call each other before every game even when that game was against another. I had just gotten off the phone with Mattie when a rink mate of mine came in to announce the beginning of warm ups.

The game had finally started slowly, the team we were playing was nothing compared to some of the men on our team but still adrenaline rushed through my body like every match before. There was a point in the game where I got too carried away, while slamming a guy against the side of the rink my poor eyes connected with the most beautiful human being I'd ever seen, though it was only a quick second before the man tried to force me off. I'd never been in such a trance in my life but still I slammed him to the ground all the while the stranger in the stands watched me. I sat in the penalty box just staring at him even if he wasn't looking back. He had messy blonde hair with eyebrows that didn't quite match in color, they were thicker but groomed well. I remembered his eyes or what I could make out of them. They were a green, deeper and more beautiful than any pine tree in any forest I'd ever seen. His face looked so familiar yet I couldn't pin point where I'd seen it before. Suddenly he turned back towards me those eyes piercing through mine.  
"Al, come on dude." I heard a voice distantly, there was a slap on my back before the trance was broken.  
\---  
This man kept staring at me, I felt uncomfortable but didn't mind at the same time. I was use to people staring at me it was an everyday occurrence but his look was different. It was curious and unknowing. He took his helmet off quickly to wipe at his forehead which was covered by blonde sweaty hair but it didn't look bad. He squinted often like he couldn't see very well but I could see him and his eyes. They were nothing spectacular, cornflower blue, but when you looked into them that was a whole different story. When our eyes met quickly I could see a friendly person, somewhat excitable, like the guy who rambles on but is always positive. I wish everyone could aspire to be like that but even i am guilty of a groggy personality. I stole one last glance before he returned to the ice, what an interesting character. At first I was upset I was dragged here because I'd never found hockey amusing but now I was amused. Not with the sport but him. He pranced around out there like a child the first time they go on the trolley or to the zoo. So excitable.  
\---  
After the game and everyone left I dried my hair to the best of my abilities with a towel before throwing it into my old and dirty bag. When I made my way out the door there was a commotion around the other side of the building. Peaking my head around curiously I was met with a disgruntled blonde man being surrounded by a couple of reporters. I had recognized the blonde even with my glasses on now. I had to do something, he looked so stressed!  
"Hey I was looking for you everywhere!" I said approaching him. " are you ready to go?" His green eyes searched mine very confused but desperate. "Uh- yea. Yes let's get on with it!" He said while going along. I swung my arm over his shoulder and waved off to the reporters. We walked away at a fast pace until we were far enough away that they wouldn't follow. " why'd you help me?" He questioned while suddenly stopping. "Well you looked like you were in trouble, I couldn't just stand by." I shrugged making him roll those green orbs. "I could have handled it myself thank you."  
"Maybe." I said smiling which only made him more annoyed. "Besides. I saw you watching me during the game." He scrunched his eyebrows and crossed his arms. " bug off I was not! If anything you were looking at me!" This made me chuckle. Such a small figure could hold so much sas.  
"Arthur!" Someone called from behind me. "So that's your name?" I mumbled inaudibly. " oh Kiku, I thought I'd lost you." I turned to see a small Japanese man running this way. He stopped out of breathe before saying another word. " I'm sorry. I lost you in the crowd of those reporters. I didn't think they'd be here honestly." He straightened himself and I could get a good look at the man. He was short but it was as if he was hiding so much strength under those clothes. He had dark raven hair which was trimmed nicely around his face and his eyes were a rich brown, hidden under his long lashes." Thank you sir for helping Mr.Kirkland get away from those reporters." He bowed. " it's no problem dude, Radom act of kindness I guess?" Arthur only smirked. " well we really must be going!" He said walking over to the other man, looking at the ground his features softened. "That was really nice of you actually, I never quite got your name."  
"Alfred."  
"Well Alfred thank you." He halfway smiled before turning to leave. Somewhere in the back of my mind I really hoped this wouldn't  be the last time we met.


	2. 2

  " Sounds like you've got your hands full!" Mattie's voice rang through my phone as I was leaving me house. "I'm telling you dude, the most beautiful human I've ever seen and I've SEEN a lot!" He just chuckled at me like he always does. Mathew was a quiet person and unlike me he liked to listen more than talk. That is unless it has to do with his career, he was scary to watch hockey with. " do you think you'll ever see him again?" He questioned making me look down at the leaves that crunched under my feel in the cool autumn air. " I don't know man, that was like a once in a lifetime thing. God I know I would like to see him again but slim to none." He just made a sound and then it was quiet. About halfway down the block there was a window open,  a tray sitting on its ledge with a teapot and some crackers. As I walked by I looked in out of curiosity, what I saw made my heart jump. "Mattie I think "God" heard me dude. I'll call you back!" I said quickly hanging up on my brother and inching closer to the window. There he was sitting in the windowsill with his back to the world and a cigarette between his beautiful lips. "You just couldn't leave me alone could ya?" I said leaning my arms on the sill as he jumped, startled by the sudden change in sound."Jesus Christ! What the bloody hell!" His accent rang out with the loudness of his voice. "How the hell did you find me? Are you stalking me pervert!" I placed my hand on my heart and look offended. "Me a stalker! You move here to my street and I'M the stalker." I said smiling which only confused him. "What do you mean?" He took a slow drag of his cig. " I live right over there." I pointed to my apartment and he leaned out the window to look."Hell on earth." He said rubbing the bridge his nose. "Well you probably won't leave and I'm done with my smoke so would you like to come in?" He questioned which was answered with a nod.

His house was very nice, classy and clean unlike mine. His looked like somewhere that someone would feel comfortable and at home. Mine was like a pitstop for a change of clothes and one night stands. I took off my shoes and coat by the door then made my way over the the fireplace looking through the scattered pictures. " I've seen your face somewhere before, what do you do for a living?" I asked hearing him shut the window. "I model back home." He spoke in a quiet voice as if he didn't want to speak of it. "Oh cool. That explains the groupies last night! You must be popular."  
\---  
I didn't know whether to be upset or happy that he didn't really know my name or face." Well I'm sorry my career isn't as entertaining as yours Mr.Hotshot hockey player. Coffee or tea?" He laughed even if I didn't mean to make him. " it's actually Alfred but I think modeling is pretty cool as long as you take care of yourself. Coffee please." This man always smiled even when I pretend not to have remembered his name.  
"So. You obviously aren't from around here judging by your accent. Where are you from."

"Sussex, but I moved to London when I was 20. You ask too many questions." I said dryly but still he persisted on asking about what England was like and why I was here. When the coffee was done I brought it to him and sat down. He still stood, looking at the pictures up on the mantle. For the first time I got to look at him properly. He was tall and his back was huge. Muscles contrasting through his shirt with every movement. "What about you, are you from New York yourself or are you here just for your job."  
"Nah. I grew up here." He said finally sitting down. " My brother and I were separated at birth. Mom died right after we were born and my dad wasn't in a good state right after so he put us up for adoption. I guess adults just don't give a shit about splitting sibling up anymore. Hell I didn't even know I had a brother until I was 13 when my adoptive mother said something. I met him by chance at a game in Toronto when we were sophomores in high school. Now he's my best friend." He smiled all I could reply with is a hum.  
"If it makes you feel better I've never had luck with family either." Why was I tell a stranger this. " I'm the younger of 4 boys so my family was always a little crazy but on the outside we looked like a perfect family, two brothers in the medical field and one in politics so when I got my first modeling gig and didn't turn it down they took it quite badly.I'm shunned but I'm happy to be away from it." I tried to smile, I wasn't very good at it. My side of modeling never really had smiles it was about seriousness and even in interviews my smiles weren't always the best. "I guess we're both a little fucked up." He said blandly which made me chuckle.  
"I guess so."  
\---

Arthur sat there quietly after that, as if in his own world just staring out the window. His feet were curled under him where he sat, probably cold from the lack of socks in the chilled air. I did t know whether to speak or just let him sit there. The coffee he made was dark and bitter, the kind that kept you going for days and I knew the taste well.  
"Sorry, I went off in my own little world."  
"Oh, uh no it's all good."  
"I'm usually just so busy that I never get time to think!" He laughed softly.  
"I hope the coffee isn't too bad, it's the only way I knew how to make it." I just smiled and shook my head. The awkwardness in the room was heavy, like two strangers in being put in the same room.  
"So who was that man from the other night?"  
"Oh Kiku, he's a friend of mine I met when I first started modeling. He chose the athletic life over one of looks. He skates for Japan's national figure skating team. Isn't an Olympian but he aspires. We all have dreams don't we?" He smiled at his cup of coffee. I completely understood. Since the day I'd met Mattie and the first time we played I knew what our hopes and dreams were. Everyday we try to push towards that dream. The olympics were 2 years from now and by god if we made it our lives would be complete. "Kudos to your friend, I understand where he comes from." Suddenly there was a buzz in my pokey.  
" Shit I knew I forgot something!" I mumbled before answering  
"Coach?" Answered by immense screaming from the other side of the phone. I was suppose to train today, no it wasn't a team practice but I've always had shoulder issues that sometime effected my game. It wasn't anything new going to "training." A nicer word coached used for therapy.  
"Of course, see you then." I managed out before pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"Something wrong?" The Brit spoke quietly.  
"I completely forgot I had training today! Got distracted by my little visit!" My smirk was met with an eye roll.  
"You better get going then."  
"Shooing me out so soon Artie?"  
"That is not my name. You have an appointment."  
"I haven't even helped wash the cups!"  
"I never said you had to."  
This guy was a hard ass and a half. All I was trying to do is clean up after myself for once in my life.  
"It's the least I can do Arti- Arthur."

After helping clean the cup I used and the one he had used I made my way to the door with him in trail.

"Thanks again for inviting me in." I smiled at the British man leaning on the door frame.  
"Glad I could make your actual acquaintance." He smirked a little ." Come watch another game sometime, there's one next weekend at the home arena, trust me you don't want to miss it."  
"Cocky little bastard, maybe, if I have time that is." I just laughed and waved as I went out the door and back into the chilling air of the city. 

The fact that I had even forgot about training made it worse on me. Coach was pissed and I was on the receiving end of that wrath. For a stubby old man he was so loud and so angry' I guess that's why he's such a damn good coach. He use to play, a long time ago but he knew what he was doing. Coach always pushed us, especially me because im the youngest in the team,trying to make us cave but I like it. The feeling of pushing my body harder and harder everyday. Run a little farther, skate a little harder, add more weight to the bench. The ice was my escape and the gym wasn't far behind. So what if painkillers and ice baths became part of my daily diet. So what if I bruises all over my body and the shoulder so sore I couldn't even get the front door to my apartment open. So what right? Well there is always limits, some are great to break but others. Others decide your career and if I had the slightest shot at the olympics then I needed to stay right below those limits.  
"Jones what happened last game." Coach pulled a chair is next to the bench I was at.  
"I don't know what you mean coach?" I puffed out between every press.  
"You were distracted, never seen you that way before. Something catch ya eye?" A snort escaped my mouth. Something? Try someone coach!  
"No I just couldn't see quite well, I didn't play with my glasses that time." I smiled coming up with something off the top of my head.  
" son I have a question." His tone suddenly got more serious and his normally lively voice low and still.  
" you have big dreams don't you." I sat up and shook my head  
"Don't let people, feelings, get in the way. Trust me on that one." Coach was drafted  to play hockey with the national team and his wife was so excited but not only two years into training she passed away in a car accident and he lost it. He doesn't really go into detail about what happened but it devastated him  
"Coach, like I told you. It was nothing."


	3. 3

I had feelings, one good and the other bad. Arthur was going to come tonight, that look he gave me said everything. But, there was a horrible pain in my right shoulder. It was a reoccurring pain but never had it happened during a game so I had coach put muscle reliever on it and KT tape outlining my shoulder blade and collar bone. Tonight was the first night I didn't call my brother. He was suppose to be flying in for a visit and I didn't think he'd receive a call on the plane.

"Jones. Your shoulder is only getting worse, I think you need to take some personal days and get to the doctor before things get worse." Coach patted my back in the locker room.  
I just kinda nodded and looked up.  
"Yea I will sometime later, can't afford to drop two games this week coach. Especially this one."  
"I know, I'm just worried."

There was a kid when Mattie and I were younger, he was a foreign exchange students at some school we played every year but he also played travel. I remember the first time I saw him, he was huge with pale skin that didn't quite fit right with his light blonde hair. His eyes were a cruel blue and he always frowned. He was a masterpiece that always knew just how to kick our asses and break no sweat. Every time the kid got on the ice the tension grew, that and the fact that he wouldn't speak English while playing only made the intimidation grow. Then there was this boy who was always with him, he was a little older than us but so immature. His skin lighter than his younger half, more translucent except for his eyes. They were just as astonishing as his brother only a bright violent red. I had always thought I'd never see a cooler eye color than Mattie's but I was proven wrong that day.

Turns out the little bastard went home after his senior year only to be recruited to a team in North Dakotah. One of his ex-rink mates plays for us now and tells stories about how the kid is just a tank. Everyone on the team called him Blitzkrieg, it was an old World War II saying for the German tactics used for invading France and destroying London, it was befitting.He told us how Blitzkrieg would workout for days straight and never complain a single time about pain anywhere in his muscles. Today for the fourth time in my professional career I would face this stone wall.

As we got onto the ice I rolled my shoulder getting it use to the feeling of the tape and muscle reliever. There were more people in the stands than usual and my eyes moved over every inch trying to find a promise kept to me but so far nothing. Progressively more and more people started taking their seats making it harder for my glassed eyes to pinpoint a specific someone. The game started off steady, it was tied by the end of the second period. That is when I finally spotted the Englishman. He was a few seats down from where he sat the first time I saw him, closer to the locker rooms. His face was stoic as he sat alone this time. He wasn't dressed for a hockey game, he was in a dark grey peacoat and scarf, he made something so plain look good. Our eyes locked for a second before he looked away making me laugh.

  The third period is when all hell broke loose. It started when I scored a goal on their goalie which added stress and tension on the ice, that and they started putting Blitzkrieg on my ass. The shoving had begun! There was once when I shoved him into the wall just to have it returned seconds later. Soon it became rough and it wasn't about the game anymore but about showing dominance and superiority. I zoomed down the ice with the puck trying desperately to score within the next 2 minutes so there wouldn't be over time. The German stalked closer and closer so I finally passed it but it was too late. I felt an elbow smash into my neck bending it against the hard glass of the barrier. My head followed soon after with a malicious crack of my helmet. Waves of pain wracked my body as it was slammed against the wall again. I faintly heard the ref as I threw my helmet off and cover my face. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
———  
For the split second I looked away something had happened on the ice a couple seats down from me. There was a huge fracture in the glass, the crack spreading all the way to the top. There was a disgruntled noise coming from that direction making my head turn dangerously fast. There was blood on the ice and the refs of the game skated swiftly towards the noise. I stood up to get a proper looking at all the fuss and that's when I saw Alfred hunched over on the ice, blood seeping from the figures which incased his eye. There was a light drizzle of blood coming from his temple as well, at this sight my stomach churned as if not knowing how to keep my food in. Quickly I made it for the gate opening.  
"Someone get the paramedics!" I yelled before making my way slowly on the ice.  
"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to back away and get off the ice."  
"Excuse me but that's my friend right there, look your paramedics are sitting outside the stadium doing god knows what right now and hasn't a damn clue that there is a kid in here bleeding out for all we know." He looked at me for a second before surprisingly letting me through. I tried desperately to get to him as fast as I could without falling . Teammates and foes just stood around watching, the noise of the crowd became louder with panick  
"Alfred, are you alright?" I carefully kneeled next to his body.  
"Alfred look at me."  
He slowly looked up with horror. His glasses were slightly crooked on one side, the other was a frightening sight. The frame was bent in and snapped. A gash in Alfred's check bled from where the broken end made contact. The glass shattered on his face and in his eye. his once bright eye now overfilled with red washed tears. You could faintly see shards of the glass stuck. It was so torn up that if I slept tonight all I was going to see is his frightened face as he looked up at me.  
"Arthur, I can't see you, it hurts so much that I can't see you." He breathed out. Tears gliding down his unscathed eye.  
"Alfred close your eyes!" I said trying to remove my scarf.  
"This may hurt a bit but please bare with me. Please." I slowly reached up to his now shut eyes removing the glasses slowly from his face. He grunted when the metal brushed his cut cheek and I stashed the mess in my coat pocket.  
"You know, this is what contacts are for." I chuckled nervously trying to get his mind off his eye. Slowly I wrapped the scarf around his head and over his eyes to keep him from opening them and damaging the eye any further.  
"Can you stand? Does it hurt anywhere else?"  
"My neck, I can't move it, Arthur there is so much pain everywhere." He cried out making my heart become heavy. I could only do so much with what little first aid I could remember. Blood and snot dropped from his nose, from crying, the cold, or the force of his glasses and helmet I couldn't tell. I wiped my coat sleeve against it which only seemed to stain my jacket and smear his face.  
"Alfred I really need you to tell me where things hurt. Don't move your head or talk just grunt for a yes." He grunted in response as if to toy with me. I touched his legs but no response. His knees and hands were perfectly fine as well. He grunted when I lightly touched his hip probably due from the ledge that separated the glass barrier from the wall. He cried out when my hand touched his shoulder and slid down to his rib cage, he felt the pressure even under all that padding.  
"That brute." I growled and from the corner of my eye watched as the massive man talked to one of the refs. Before I could look back the paramedics were by his side with a stretcher to take him away.  
———  
There was so much pain everywhere. My face throbbed, my hip, my neck, ribs and then there was my shoulder. The moment I felt his hand press down in just the slightest on my shoulder I saw white. The pain was excruciating. I couldn't see anything under whatever he placed around me but it was like I could visibly see the pain. The medics were touching me with less grace than Arthur but they still somehow got me onto the stretcher without moving much of my body. Although, they took their precious time putting my neck into a contraption to make sure I didn't damage my neck anymore than it already was.  
" yes I will be going with you!"  
"That's my friend right there prat! I helped him first so hop off!" I could faintly hear the Englishman over the ringing in my ears.  
"Arthur." I mumbled out  
"Don't be too rude." Even under the scarf my eyelids were getting heavy and the ringing got louder and louder before I just slept.


	4. 4

He had passed out before they even got him in the ambulance which wasn't good. I demanded I go with him and all I was met with was excuses so I took it upon myself to stop asking and just go. The ride to the hospital was quiet besides the sound of Alfred's monitors and the occasional honking horn in the traffic. After a while I realized I had been holding his hand the whole ride, whether to calm myself down or because it was him, I couldn't really tell. 

Once we entered the hospital they wheeled him straight to the ER and told me to wait.  
"Excuse me sir, Alfred. He's got a brother, is there anyway you can contact him?"  
"We'll contact his coach once he is out of surgery." The man stated and I knew then that this was serious, Alfred might go blind in one eye. I was getting anxious and wanted to smoke but I was doing so good giving it up. Sitting in the quiet but hustled waiting room was quite lonely. I just wanted to get my mind off this, I've never liked hospitals, ever. When the cool air outside the building hit my face I felt relief. I pulled out my phone and a carton of cigarettes, lighting one quickly before calling someone.  
"Kiku, it's me."  
I explained to the smaller man what happened and not to worry if I didn't come home tonight. Suddenly someone bursts past me knocking my  shoulder to the side.  
"Oh sorry, excuse me!" He rushed out before scurrying inside. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it as the curly headed kid disappeared.After my goodnight and Kiku's grunts before returning to bed I made my way back inside. It was freezing in the night air and standing out there was unbearable. When I got back to the waiting room near where Alfred had been taken in I noticed the boy from before, avoiding any awkwardness I sat on the opposite couch from him.

A few hours later a man walked into the room that me and the other man sat.  
"You are here for Alfred F.Jones?" He read off a clipboard.  
"Yes!" We both said in unison then looked at each other in a confused state.  
"I gave him first aid at the arena and road with him in the ambulance.  
"And I'm his brother." The other one spoke. I knew his face looked familiar and now it made sense, Alfred had talked about him plenty times before.   
"Matthew right?" He shook his head.  
"Well I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm a friend of Alfred's?" He laughed at the uncertainty in my tone.  
"Well Mr.Jones just got out of surgery so I'm here to inform you on his condition."  
"Are we allow to go see him?" His brother blurred out. The man standing there stood up straight in an awkward and uncomfortable looking position as to think over what Matthew said very carefully.   
" Well considering it is 2:30 in the morning I would say no but you have been here for a long period and there really is no point in saying no."  
"Follow me."

The hallways were quiet and empty. The rooms dark with sleepiness as we made our way to Alfred's room.  
"So you're brother is stable for now. One of his broken ribs caused internal bleeding which is why he passed out but it wasn't too serious. Then there is his eye." Remembering the carnage of his eye brought shivers and I twitched a little.  
"His right eye is a concern. The cornea was almost completely destroyed if it wasn't for the frame of his glasses he would have lost it. His shoulder seemed to have already been damaged but this. This will take a lot of training if he ever wants to play again. The Tenors Minor was shredded and his deltoid has been stretched too far over the bottom of the shoulder blade so that had to be reconstructed." Ligament after ligament he listed and my stomach just kept getting a dreaded feeling. I looked over to where Matthew sat and his face was that of a stone but his nails dig into his palms, his knuckles white.  
"Thank you doctor, do you have an idea of when he might wake up?"   
"Hopefully sometime tomorrow but we are still uncertain. I'm very sorry."  
"It's ok." Matthew mumbled fro his seat next to his brother. The room was silent after that except for the sound of Alfred's heart monitor steadily thumping.

"So how did you and Alfred meet?"  
"I'm it's a silly story actually. I was being cornered by reporters after his game. I'm not very familiar with the sport of hockey but a friend dragged me along. Alfred pulled me out of that uncomfortable situation." He chuckled a little making some of the cold tension in the room lift.  
"He is quite fond of you. He wouldn't stop rumbling on about you. Although you'd only spoken a few words. He said you were different, a good different." I smiled lightly and took it as if a compliment.  
"Matthew, it's about 4 already. I think I'm going to run home and grab a change of clothes and some coffee. If you would like you can come with me and keep your stuff at my house. Just so you don't have to worry about finding a hotel and everything. My friend will be leaving tomorrow for a skating competition in Vancouver so there will be an extra room for you." He nodded in response before kissing his brothers forehead gently. It wasn't till we stepped out into the early morning air that we realized both of us were foreigners and didn't have cars. We walked a couple blocks in the cold until he hailed a cab which took us back to my place.

  Fishing around in my pocket I brought out Alfred's broken glasses and frowned before reaching back in my pocket and grabbing the key.  
"I assume you want to go back when the hospital is actually open so if you want to crash in my room for a while I can make breakfast? Sorry my friend is still here but the room will be empty after today." I smiled taking off my boots and scarf before helping him with his duffel bag and suitcase.   
" upstairs and the first room on the right." I pointed up the stairs and he made his way up. When he was out of sight I pulled the glasses back out and ran my tumblr over them, a piece of the shards cut the tip a little making a bead of blood appear. Then I remembered my coat and made my way to the back of the house where my washing machine was and place to coat on top as a reminder to wash it.

It was around 6 when Kiku made his way downstairs followed by Alfred's twin. I slide them both a cup of coffee as they sat at the breakfast bar.  
"I have no idea how you like your coffee but if you're anything like your brother this should be ok?" He smiled as he sipped it delightfully which was a sign that it was at least drinkable. I've never been good in the kitchen, growing up rich I always had someone to do it for me, then I would just eat out, then Kiku would cook and now I actually had to do it myself. I put break and a bagel in the toaster and pull out some of the uneaten fruit fro the fridge.   
"I need to go shopping now that I have a guest!"  
"Was I not your guest?" Kiku chuckled making me roll my eyes.  
"No, you are like a roommate. You can easily go out and get something yourself. I don't want Matthew to have to worry about it!"  
"Your awfully nice Mr.Kirkland." The blonde said while spreading jam on his toast.  
"Only because he simply likes your brother." The Japanese man stared making me choke a little on my bagel.  
"No it's not like that prat! And please it's just Arthur. Kiku just because I'm not nice to you doesn't mean I'm not nice to my other guests. I rarely get them here at this house."  Thinking back on my words, I barely got guests at my actual house in London. I live a lonely life but it's not unbearable it just is what it is.

It was around 7:30 when we walked Kiku out to his cab to catch the 9:00 to Vancouver. As we were hugging and kissing cheeks Matthew stood behind me quietly.  
" it was nice meeting you Matthew-san, make sure Arthur gets some sleep while your brother recovers. Goodbye Arthur." He smiled before stepping into the cab. It was always sorta hard watching him leave. He really was my only friend.

Matthew checked in at the front desk as Alfred's brother but I was a different story. Apparently I had foreigner written all over my face.  
"Due to the influenza going around we can't let anyone who isn't family see any of the patients." The lady said making me bite the inside of my cheek.  
"He is family, he's the soon to be husband. That should count for something right?" I whipped my head to the side and he just smiled. The nurse on the other hand looked back and forth between us in a confused state before talking again.  
"Um yes, that is fine I suppose. He is on the second floor. Room 267." He laughed at my flustered face all the way up the elevator until we got to Alfred's room when he suddenly stopped.   
" I know it's likely that he hasn't waken up yet but I can't help but think that maybe there is a small chance that I'm going to walk in there and my brother is going to be ok." His voice became softer towards the end of his statement, I hadn't the slightest idea of what to say so I pat his back and opened the door. We were greeted yet again with the steady beat of a monitor and Alfred laying almost lifeless in bed, oxygen mask strapped tightly to his face.

After a couple minutes of getting situated in the uncomfortable hospital chairs Matthew turned the tv on and started flipping through channels. There was an awkward peacefulness to my being here. I barely knew this kid but I didn't want to leave his side. I wouldn't leave until every tissue in his body somehow put itself back together. That and I couldn't leave Matthew here alone, he flew all the way out here to find his brother broken and in the hospital for his entire visit. He told me he was needed back home in a week or so due to games, he was worried that his brother wouldn't wake up before he had to leave and he was heartbroken.


	5. 5

I was asleep yet I'd never felt so restless. Open your eyes open your damn eyes! Oh wait, you only have one eye, who knows what'll be made of the other. My shoulder hurts and my balls itch. Its dark but I fell like my eyes are open. I can remember his pale face though, it is blurring out slowly. His beautiful features are getting harder to see, every eyelash, every beauty mark, every crooked tooth. But with every passing second a small detail in his face fades. I heard his and Matthews voices earlier, I think I'm going crazy, I know where I am. I can hear the monitor but I can't get up, no matter how hard I try I can't open my eyes, I can't breathe!  
————  
The same routine everyday for the past three days. I feel bad for Alfred's brother, he doesn't sleep and when he does it's only for an hour or so. He has been living off the same hospital food too, I offer to get him food and tell him he should rest but he always declines saying that he needs to be awake when Alfred finally does. I'm in the same place as him so I don't really have any room to talk, I'm tired but the worry takes priority over sleep. Some people have visited but Matthew said the team didn't want to come in until he woke up which was sensible considering they are big clumsy guys who according to Matthew "didn't shut the hell up." 

It was around 11:30 when Matthew went down to the mess hall, I told him to go without me and that I wasn't hungry, I just wanted some rest. I brought my chair close to Alfred's bed a rested my head on the hospital sheets draped over his legs, curling my fingers in with his. It was instinct to do it I guess, I was just so gassed I couldn't think straight so I looked up at him. His eyes wrapped tightly, it was a frightening sight but it was him. His nose and mouth shape was the same, his jaw too.  
"Wake up god damnit, your brother flew all the way here to see you and I can't even smoke." Huffing I closed my eyes, thinking about anything and everything all the while looking into the black of my eyelids. Sleep Arthur.

———  
It hurt to breathe, like air was being forced into my lungs without my consent. After a while of trying hard to steady my breathing it started to hurt less. I felt my toes and fingers twitch yet I still couldn't see but suddenly there was loud noises everywhere, a monitor droning on, a car honking somewhere in the distance, the sounds of someone talking on tv. Then there was the horrid buzz of what I think is an oxygen mask around my mouth. Slowly I lifted my dead weight arm and pulled the damn nuisance off. Suddenly the monitor went crazy and loud hurting my ears but when I tried to raise my other hand to my ear there was a heavy weight on it.  
"Kiku, the alarm turn it off." A thick angry British accent rang out across the room and the feeling that had disappeared in my legs and arm were starting to return with the rustling of someone's body.  
"Arthur?"  
"Kiku turn that damn thing off! I swear-" the angry rambling stopped for a second and so did the rustling body.  
"Alfred? ALFRED! DOCTOR HELP PLEASE?!" The weight lifted and a door opened quickly. After a couple minutes someone opened the door again accept this time there were two hands around my cheeks and a slobbery pair of lips atop my forehead.  
"Oh Alfred!" It was Mattie, my baby twin brother. He flew all the way out just to find me in the hospital. This isn't a vacation for him but a torture.  
"Alfred this is just so unfair." He cried as someone came over and checked my pulse in my neck and my wrist, then my heart and my lungs.   
"Mattie I'm sorry you had to come." I heard my horse voice ring out. It felt like I hadn't spoke in years.  
"Will someone fetch him a glass please?" The British voice rang out.  
"Mattie." I reached out and was met with another hand.  
"Arthur is still here? I thought he would've gone home."  
"Alfred. It's been 4 days since you got here. He's been here with me the whole time. I've been staying at his house this week." I've been here for 4 days yet it feels like a mere nights sleep. Once the doctors left and asked to speak to Matthew so it was Arthur and I sitting in awkwardness.   
"Are you feeling any better?"  
"Arthur I can't see and my balls itch, no I'm not ok." A little chuckle erupted through the room.  
"Well I can't really help you with either of those." I just smiled and then sighed.  
" can you at least put the glass of water in my hand?" I stretched out my arm to soon feel a coldness between my fingers. Drinking it with haste and lust. Water drizzled down my chin and neck making me twitch a little. I could feel the cold liquid run through my body and my throat starting to feel better.  
"Alfred! You are making a mess of yourself!" Suddenly there was a napkin pressed to my chin and made its way down my neck in patting motion.  
———  
Lucky for me Alfred couldn't see anything momentarily because he would've seen the blush on my face from how close our faces were. I could hear the hitches in his breathing as I dabbed the water from his now partially scruffy chin.  
" Thank you Arthur."  
"You have nothing to thank me for. I acted on instinct and did what any humane person would have." He chuckled a little and cleared his throat making his Adam's apple move under my touch.  
"No thank you for everything. I don't think you understand how thankful I should be. You gave my brother a home while he visits instead of cramming him in some kind of hotel. You rode with me in the ambulance and even though I was unconscious you never left me alone. For god sakes you are putting my health above yours and you barely even know me. Under all that gloom and those thick eyebrows, you're a very selfless person Arthur Kirkland." I smiled sitting back in my chair.  
"You know just because I'm a stingy old British model doesn't mean I can't have somewhat of a decent heart." He bore his teeth into a great pearly smile. The kind you see on tv unlike my crooked ones.  
"Well, because of you I've started an old habit up again. I'm going for a smoke I'll call for your dear brother to come in." I squeezed his hand before getting up and making my way to the door. I gave him one last look making sure he wouldn't disappear when I turned my back.

———

"Well he is very nice, I think it just took some warming up to you."  
"I don't know why? I am friendly enough!"  
"You're talkative Alfred, even over bearing sometimes. He offered me a place to stay and even joked about how different yet similar we are to each other."  
" how much has he been smoking, I didn't realize he did much before. I've only ever seen him do it once when we first met."  
" I think he is just stressed out right now, it helps with lack of sleep for him."  
"How many times Mattie."  
"A few."  
"How many is a few."  
"Well. At least once in the morning before breakfast, two while we are here, one before dinner and once before he tries to sleep."  
"Jeez, this is my fault."  
"You don't know that, he could've been doing this before you met him. "  
"Yea but if how many you are saying is true then he just started up again because the day I came over he only smoked one that entire time." Matthews fingers laced around the front of my bandages tickling my nose. When they finally came off the light was over bearing at first. Squinting hurt my head for a couple minutes but it felt good to have air on my eyelids. Even the one stitched up.  
"You want me to get a damp cloth to clean your eyes?" He spoke and I just nodded. I had told the nurses and  doctor that I didn't want anyone but Matthew changing my bandages. It was just a preference thing from when we were younger. There were so many battle scars that are dedicated to his nimble fingers   
"Is that better?" He questioned as I opened my unstitched eye.   
"Yea I can see a little, well without my glasses that is.  
"Speaking of them did you ever get them back, I haven't seen them around."  
"No, when Arthur took them off he didn't mention anything about them." He shrugged a little and sat back down in the seat next to my bed.  
"Man this sucks! I just want to get up and move around, I feel so restless!" I threw my hand in the air and he chuckled. Arthur came back in not long after and the smell of smoke and chewing gum littered the room.  
"Sorry I was so long!" Looking up his eyes met mine.  
"Alfred your bandages are off!" He spoke with a surprising tone.  
"Yea! I can almost see your pretty face." I laughed and he awkwardly looked down.  
"Bug off." He mumbled sitting down next to me on the bed. Bending over he looked closely at my stitched eye.  
"You look like Sir Francis Drake." He laughed at his own joke even tho Mattie and I didn't understand.  
"Who the hell is that, making fun of me huh?!" I reached up to grab his sides but suddenly there was a searing pain in my shoulder making me wince.  
"Hey now don't move so much!" Matthews voice rang out.  
"Oh god I'm sorry Alfred, I shouldn't have been toying with you." He sat up straight and frowned, furrowing his bushy eyebrows.   
"No it was my fault I forgot." He gently smiled down at me before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Two nurses came in, one took Mattie out and the other came and checked my vitals and scribbled down something on a clipboard.  
"You know it's unfortunate." She spoke out suddenly.  
"What is?"  
" all the pretty ones are taken or gay." I scrunched my nose, confused by her words.  
"Oh I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry I should have said anything."  
"No it's ok um, mind if I ask you what you are talking about?"  
"Your fiancé? The blonde hair man with the green eyes. He's very handsome too you know, it's so hard for a woman to find an attractive man these days. They're either gay or pompous jerks."  
"Yea you're right." I said quietly as she left the room leaving me still confused. Arthur my fiancé? Never, we've only just met yet she said that. Was it an assumption or did something else happen.  
———   
Not even five minutes out of the bathroom I got a nagging call from my manager. Feliks was rambling on about someone from a top line foreigners magazine wanting to meet and interview me. I obviously agreed but pushed it back slightly. I explained my situation to him completely. I couldn't leave Alfred and his brother, not while he was still in such bad conditions. After saying goodbye to Feliks I made my way back to the room to find an unpleasant surprise. About 8 huge men were standing or sitting around when I got there. They all trumped me in size and muscle, I looked to Matthew for help but it seemed he knew these people quite well.  
"There He is!" Someone shouted and all eyes found their way towards me. A smaller older gentlemen made his way over to me and stuck out his hand.  
"Hello I'm Al's coach and I would like to say thank you, so much for helping him the other day."  
His grip was firm and his hand callused from the past.  
"Well Alfred has become a dear friend of mine so it's the least I could do." I smiled at the boy sitting in the bed laughing at one of his teammates.  
"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be Arthur Kirkland would you?" One if the men pulled my gaze from Alfred.  
" um yes I am actually."  
The man smiled and grabbed something from the bag draped around his shoulders.  
"My wife is a huge fan of yours, she says if she weren't already married she find you in a heart beat! Would you mind signing this for me?"  
I grabbed the pen and magazine with my face plastered on it.  
"What would you like me to write?"  
He told me her name and how to spell it so I wrote her a little thank you for the support and then signed it.  
"Wow Artie, didn't know you were such a big star!" Alfred beamed from the bed and I just rolled my eyes and huffed.  
"I'm really not, this is something new for me, I've never had anyone over seas ask me to sign anything!" A smile formed on my face at the thought of having fans in a foreign place. He smiled at the magazine and shook my hand.  
"I honestly didn't think that other countries would pay attention to London's models but the first time I met Alfred he saved me from a mob of reporters so I guess I was mistaken." Alfred laughed as if it was an inside joke but it was suddenly cut short when he grabbed his side in pain.  
"Don't exert yourself too much Alfred."  
"Yea we still need you for next season!"  
"Next season?" He questioned as if he had forgotten the current situation he was in.  
"Alfred you can't honestly believe you'll be back by the end of this season?" He gave a me a sharp unknowing look. I had obviously hit a nerve or crossed a line.  
"You'll be lucky is you can see out of that eye again. Let alone play!" I kept pushing for some odd reason.  
"What would you know Arthur?!" He was getting more and more defensive.  
"Al your eye is almost completely destroyed. That takes time to recover." Matthew gave his brother a reassuring pat on the arm as if it would make everything better. There was a thick silence before Alfred politely asked everyone to leave, stating that he was tired and wanted some time to think.


End file.
